¡Venganza mal ejecutada!
by MagicalImli
Summary: Una reencarnación de Toneri Ootsuki ha venido a matar a la familia Uzumaki por venganza a la muerte de su original. Pero su venganza sale hacia atrás logrando cambiar de cuerpo a la Hyuuga...¡con el Segundo Hokage! Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¡Maldición! Cambiamos de cuerpo." del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia es mía

 **Este fic participa en el Reto:¡Maldición! cambiamos de Cuerpos del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

 **Personaje que escogí** : Hinata

 **Personaje que se me dio** : Tobirama

* * *

Una aldea muy poblada se podía ver este domingo gracias al clima y a la fecha próxima al Dia de el Hokage. Mucha gente de otras aldeas y vendedores armaban el tumulto de hoy. La calor era demasiado para un día de descanso y los niños estaban acompañando a sus madres de compras del dia y a ver si podrían llevarse algo.

La aldea adornada de hermosas flores y hojas junto con luces coloridas que tintineaban rápidamente. Muchos animales conducían carros que expelía el fuerte olor a fruta. Hacían eventos de bailes y juegos para niños y mostraban películas de grandes ninjas y recordaban el día en que se creó el estatus de Hokage y la aldea.

Por ser un día como este Hinata no se quiso quedar atrás. Salio muy temparano con sus hijos a ver el expectaculo y a la vez para poder comprar un obsequio a su querido esposo. Boruto contento sacó dinero de su mesada y llevó una lista imprimida de todo lo que quería. Pero también quería que Hinata le ayudara ya que le faltaba.

—Boruto esto no es el día del niño—decía tímidamente preocupada Hinata.

—Este dia es "El" momento para mí— dijo riendo frenéticamente—¡Quiero muchas cosas!

"¡Ay dios, este chico!" pensó Hinata.

—Bien. Te voy a ayudar.

Hinata sintió como Boruto lo abrazaba y de su monedero le paso unos cuantos billetes.

—Comprate lo que quieras—dijo arreglando su camisa. A Boruto le pareció invasivo esto.

—¡Mama!—dijo sacudiendo su cuerpo enfadado.

De inmediato besó la mejilla de su madre e hizo carrera con Himawari que estaba por detrás de el dirigiéndose a su madre. Hinata sin siquiera alcanzar a hablarle dejó partir a su hijo.

Hinata tomó de la mano a Himawari sonriéndole dulcemente , cerró la puerta de la casa con llave e intentó alcanzar a su hijo desesperado.

Boruto entraba a cada tienda y salía con un obsequio agradeciendo su compra. En una de ellas vio una nueva consola y estaba más cara de lo que creía y no había en otra parte, por lo que fue a pedirle a Hinata que le diera unas monedas más. Con el corazón doliendo Hinata sacó su monedero y dio unas monedas a su hijo, cuando Himawari se desprendió de ella porque alguna tienda le atraía. Le avisó a su madre. Al salir ve al fondo de todo la fila de locales un bulto negro que sale de los arbustos y se dirige a otro de el otro extremo. Himawari pensando en que era un animalito fue a verlo sin avisar.

Al voltearse para ir por su hija, nota que no la ve por ningún lado. Busca por cada tienda y Hinata se comienza a desesperar. Hasta que logra ver sus zapatos pasar entre los arbustos del fondo. Corriendo tras ella Hinata logra pasar el arbusto abriendo grandemente sus ojos.

—Tú...

* * *

Era la antigua época ninja , el primer Hokage estaba preparado para asumir su cargo de la aldea que él mismo creó. Hashirama estaba arreglándose con una sonrisa nerviosa y a la vez de mucha emoción. Parecía una dama a punto de contraer matrimonio. Estaba ansioso, se movía hacia todos lados. Se miraba mucho en un mini espejo que tenía en su puerta y por detrás de esta entraba Tobirama su hermano que al verlo cruzó los brazos y reposó su hombro sobre la pared.

—Hashirama...—al escuchar Hashirama dio un salto y se volteo a ver.

— ¡Toca la puerta que me asustas!— reclamó exacerbado.

Tobirama suspiró rodando sus ojos.

— Hashirama estas atrasado.

— ¡Estoy nervioso hermanito!

— Va a salir bien, solo sale y di tu gran discurso.

Hashirama inhalo e exhalo aire.Y se puso en posición decidida.

— Se me olvidó lo que debo decir—dijo rascando su cabeza.

—Hashirama tu solo...

—¡Hashirama-sama ya salga de una vez!—dijo una mujer de pelirroja cabellera tomada en dos tomates que la miraba con rabia.

Con un armazón en la mente Hashirama abrió el paso y se dirigió al balcón para ver a sus aldeanos. Tobirama quien estaba a su lado ocultamente veía desde adentro con una ligera sonrisa.

Al terminar su discurso Tobirama escuchaba los aplausos y halagos hacia el primer Hokage de la aldea mientras el aplaudía. Al salir Hashirama su hermano le dió un fuerte abrazo.

—Suerte en tu nueva trayectoria hermano mayor.

—Va a estar todo bien. Confía en mí—el moreno soltó una sonrisa segura.

Tobirama siendo el guardaespaldas de su hermano lo acompañó junto a sus nuevos aldeanos a inaugurar la entrada a la aldea y luego lo acompañó nuevamente hasta la torre. Confió en él, lo dejó y fue a darse un baño a los famosos manantiales de tiempo espacio. Se metió lo más al fondo del agua y comenzó a nadar.

* * *

—Hola— dirigiendo una egocéntrica mirada un chico de pelo blanco ojos celestes y pálido. Vestido con grandes ropas blancas y unas marcas grandes rodeaban su cuello. Llevaba las manos apoyadas en los hombros de la pequeña quién lo miraba con gracia.

—¿Que haces aqui? Crei que habias muerto ya—Hinata activaba su Byakugan— Suelta a mi hija.

—Mamá él dice conocerte. Creí que eran amigos—dijo comenzando a desaparecer la sonrisa al notar la furiosa mirada de su madre.

—Fuimos más que amigos—el hombre ladeó una sonrisa.

—Himawari ven aquí ahora mismo —ordeno seriamente Hinata. Himawari se soltó de el albino y corrió hacia su madre.

El reprimió una mueca desagradable y alzó una mano. Hinata se puso en posición de ataque.

—¿No te causa gracia todo esto? Vengo de el inframundo a mutilar a tus hijos y a matar al Hokage por...¿venganza?

Hinata susurro a Himawari que se alejara y el bajó la mano haciendo volar a la pequeña golpeándola contra un árbol lejano.

—¡HIMAWARI!—gritó Hinata. Al darse vuelta no vio al hombre que estaba a centímetros de ella.

—Hablando en serio. Yo no soy Toneri. Pero si quieres llámame así, pues no tengo un nombre—nuevamente elevó la mano elevando a Hinata— vengo en son de venganza por la muerte de mi original. Y el que me importa es el Uzumaki y tus hijos. Así que tu no me vales—dicho bajó la mano lanzando al piso a Hinata.

De su espalda sacó un bastón blanco con una gigante perla azulada que ahora brillaba. De el lanzó una luz que encegueció a la ojiperla y le impidió actuar. Pero intentó una vez más pararse y sus ojos sangraban.

—¡Oh!—exclamó el hombre empezando a crear una bola negra electrica—. Me sorprendes Hyuuga. Pero con esto tu quedas fuera de este mundo. Quedaras muerta y atrapada en la nada y nada te detendrá—de repente una enferma sonrisa se formo en su rostro—Ahora ¡Muere!

La bola se dirigió hacia Hinata cuando un grito de niño plasmó el momento y entre el ataque de el hombre salió una esfera celeste de la nada chocando con aquella bola negra. Desapareciendo ambas.

De repente se iluminó todo y Hinata quedo hipnotizada a lo que veía. Sus ojos se iluminaron y de su boca salía un humo que fue esparcido por todo su cuerpo.

Tobirama sacó la cabeza de el fondo del mar volviendo a respirar y vio una luz que provenía desde la cascada. Se dirigió con cautela hacia ella y notó que la luz se hizo mas grande mas blanca y se acercó con tanta velocidad que encegueció al albino y le golpeo el cuerpo. Al igual que Hinata sus ojos se iluminaron y de su boca salió humo que terminó rodeando su cuerpo.

* * *

En un ambiente espeso y vacío se encontraba vagando el alma de Hinata despertando rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia adelante sin ningún rumbo en especial veia solo una luz blanca y a un hombre que se le hizo muy familiar pasando por su lado que iba contrario a ella; era Tobirama. Ella se dio media vuelta al igual que el y la luz comenzó a agrandarse hasta no ver nada más.

Hinata abrió los ojos cansadamente y notó un alboroto a su alrededor. Mucha gente recorriendo a su ayuda y un agudo dolor en sus ojos. Se intentó sentar pero su cabeza palpitaba de una forma espeluznante. Bufó y sintió unos pequeños brazos que abrazan su rostro. Hinata subió la cabeza y vio a Himawari quien lloraba de preocupación.

—¡Mamá! ¡Me alegra que estes bien!

—Ese hombre no pondrá un pelo sobre mi madre-tebbasa—dijo Boruto—. Tranquila ya se fue.

—¡Ah!— se tocó los ojos— Me duelen.

—Tranquila Hinata-sama. Le curaremos sus heridas—decía un enfermero colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos esparciendo un chakra verde.

"¿Hinata-sama?"

El enfermero sacó las manos de Hinata y esta se paró y vio con extrañeza todo.

"¿Donde estoy?"

—Mamá ese hombre no te molestara de nuevo. Hice que se esfumara.

"¿De qué hombre habla?"

Hinata veía la ciudad como si viera algo fuera de lo común. Se quedaba mirando fija e sorprendida a los televisores, los carteles de películas y los videojuegos. Entre eso dirigió la mirada a la montaña y vio los monumentos de los Hokages donde le dió una gran sorpresa.

"¡Estoy yo ahí! ¡Junto a mi hermano!"

* * *

Tobirama despertó y se encontró bajo el agua. Desesperado nado hasta la superficie y respiro botando el agua aculmulada en su nariz e boca.

—¡Boruto! ¡Himawari!—gritó.—¿Hijos dónde están?

Se paró y notó un ambiente muy natural y hermoso. Vió el manantial cristalino que refleja su cuerpo desnudo y al darse cuenta se sonrojó e escondió el cuerpo bajo el agua. Vió sus manos. Eran gruesas , venosas. Con fuertes brazos , algo moreno con musculatura espalda ancha y un órgano colgando entre sus piernas.

"¿Q-Qué sucede aquí?"

Se dirigió hacia la superficie y rápidamente se cubrió la entrepierna, vió la ropa masculina y se lanzó preocupado al suelo.

"¿Quien soy ahora?¿Y mis hijos? ¿Donde estan?"

Se vistió e recorrió el bosque buscandolos. Dándose el tiempo de observar bien en donde estaba.

—Creí que este bosque ya lo habían sacado— masculló en voz baja.

—Tobirama! Hermano te encontré que ¿haces por aca?

"¿¡Tobirama!?"¡S- Soy el Segundo Hokage!"

—Me estaba dando un baño—dijo nervioso.

—¿ Cortejando a alguna chica en el manantial?—codeó el moreno al albino.

Tobirama se sonrojo e incómodo.

—No seas así— dijo mirando a otro lado.

—¡Ah, es broma!—le palpó los hombros con alegría— Oye se que me dirás que soy un necio, pero insisto en que tu seas el que se encargue del control interno de la aldea. Osea que me ayudes a realizar mis planes ya que aun no tengo formado todo mi personal. Solo por ahora ayudame. Por favor—dijo juntando sus manos.

Tobirama movió la cabeza silenciosamente.

—Perfecto partiremos ahora— dijo Hashirama cambiando a un semblante más serio jalando a su hermano.

"¡A-Ayuda!"

* * *

Por otro lado Hinata estaba mirando seriamente hacia el frente y sus hijos la miraban con preocupación. Un silencio invadía el entorno.

—Mamá ¿hacia dónde vamos? Hace rato que pasamos la casa—preguntó Boruto.

—¿En serio?— Hinata miró hacia todos lados y Boruto le indico con su dedo.

—Es por alla mamá.

— Solo quería pasear hijo— dijo en tono confiado.

Ambos chicos se miraron.

—¿Por cierto tu eres?—preguntó con incertidumbre la mujer.

—¡Tu hijo!— miró a Hinata estupefacto—Boruto Uzumaki tu me pusiste ese nombre. Y ella es Himawari ella es...Mamá si sabes quienes somos.

Hinata inhalo y exhalo aire. Luego carcajeo.

—Claro solo bromeaba—dijo dirigiendo a su casa— Vamos Borto.

—¡Boruto!

Llegaron a la casa y Boruto cerró la puerta alegando que tenía hambre y Himawari sed. Boruto decía que no se compró nada para comer y Himawari quería leche. Boruto tomo de la leche de su hermana ya que no había lo que el quería mientras Himawari le alegaba y golpeaba. Hinata se toco la cabeza y respiro hondo. Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Al toparse con una habitación a su mano derecha entró y vio una cama matrimonial.

"Debe de ser la mía"

Se vio al espejo y vio a una mujer pálida de gran pecho , ojos perlados, cabello corto azulado , vestía un chaleco lila corto y una pantalón café con unas sandalias azules. Abrió grandemente sus ojos e boca e se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos. De repente reacciono y se tocó el cabello, la piel , los senos , se enrojeció al sentirlos y vio sus ojos.

"Soy una Hyuuga"

Activó su Byakugan y se exalto al ver de repente a sus hijos matándose en su cuarto. Hinata con ira les gritó que se fueran. Pero al ver la expresión de ambos se conmovió. Boruto sin esperar explicación, de el miedo se encerró en su cuarto. Himawari iba a ser lo mismo pero Hinata jaló de su mano y la encerró en su cuarto.

—Pequeña, debemos hablar—dijo dulcemente.

Luego de una larga historia Himawari estaba extasiada de tanta fantasía junta y no lo podia creer.

—Así que tu no eres mi mamá— dijo emocionada—Entonces ¿cómo te llamas?

—Yo me llamo Tobirama Senju—dijo con ternura. Himawari abrió grandemente sus ojos.

—¡El Segundo está en el cuerpo de mamá!—exclamó—. Hermano...

Hinata o mejor dicho Tobirama le tapó la boca a la niña y siseo.

—No le digas a nadie. Es un secreto entre ambas — susurro en voz baja — ¿De acuerdo?

Himawari asintió.

Luego Hinata golpeo la puerta de Boruto disculpándose. Noto en un calendario pegado el Dia de el Hokage cuyo dia le alegró y invitó a salir a dar una nueva vuelta para ver el gran evento.

—¡Olvidalo! Para mi los dias de el Hokage son una mierda como el mismo cargo

—Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores. Los Hokages te inculcaron cosas importantes—dijo en tono furioso pero tranquilo.

De repente Boruto abrió su puerta y vio con ternura a su madre.

—¿Sabes algo? El único mayor que me inculcó valores y merece respeto. Eres tú.

Hinata al oír eso , sintió una pequeña alegría pero a la vez un enfado al insulto a los Hokages y abrazó a su hijo igualmente.

* * *

Tobirama. No. Mejor dicho Hinata estaba tensa ya que quería saber su nueva obligación. Veía el papeleo de Hashirama y le recordo a Naruto. El tomo una gran cantidad de papeles y se los paso. Sonriéndole.

—Es ahora tu responsabilidad saldar las cuentas con las avenidas y los implementos para los aldeanos .Lo haria yo pero mira todo eso—dijo apuntando el papeleo—Recuerda que es solo por ahora. ¡Ahora ve!

Con temor y titubeando se retiró. Vió la hoja y noto muchos espacios en blanco números y un total mas una firma y un espacio para observación.

"Perfecto nose que hacer" se rasco la cabeza y puso la mano sobre su boca.

—Tobirama-sama—dijo una mujer joven de pelo castaño tomado— ¿Recuerda lo que me dijo sobre el equipo? Puede preguntarle ahora al Hokage sama. ¿O acaso esperara hacerlo cuando usted sea el proximo Hokage?

"¿Se refiere al equipo Tobirama?"

—Yo prefiero implementar eso en mi futuro gobierno— dijo suavemente.

—¡Tobirama, muévete!—le retó su hermano— Entre más rápido mejor.

—S-Si— dijo nervioso marchándose votando casi todos los papeles. Entre la chica y su hermano se quedaron viendo asombrados pero luego Hashirama alzó los hombros y volvió a su puesto.

Hinata salio de la torre con los papeles corriendo sin saber hacia dónde. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y dudas que hacerse. Partiendo por donde dejar esto y que había que hacer.

"Hago bien memoria. Soy Hinata Hyuuga en el cuerpo de el Segundo. En el mundo donde la aldea recién comienza. No se como volver ni donde estan mis hijos y nose donde se metio ese Toneri" se decía mientras caminaba en el centro de la aldea. "¿¡Y qué demonios hago con esto!?" dijo mirando los papeles preocupada.

De repente notó que una anciana le hizo señas en una casa y le sonrió abiertamente. Hinata se dirigió hacia ella y entro a su hogar.

—Estos son los papeles que debemos rellenar Tobirama-sama—dijo sin sacar la sonrisa de su cara—Gracias por todo. El Hokage merece hacer tratados con otros lugares. Yo puedo ayudarle ¿Qué le parece?

—¡Claro!— se dijo seguro.

—La gente buena siempre resalta y está en toda época.

Al escuchar esas palabras Hinata hizo una comparación entre Hashirama y Naruto. Sonriendo dulcemente.

* * *

Se hizo de noche y Naruto llego a la casa. Quería comida y ver a sus hijos. Tobirama pensaba que ser madre tampoco era sinónimo de ser esclava por lo que con mucho desgano le hizo la comida y se la dejo en la mesa. Boruto llegó a la mesa y con gran alevosía contó una gran hazaña que hizo: salvar a su madre. Al oír Naruto el nombre de Toneri se paró de golpe y miró a Hinata preocupado, quien no sabía de qué hablaban.

—¿Es cierto Hinata?.

—Pues...Si

—Ese hombre dijo que dejara muerta a mi madre y en ningún lugar—dijo Himawari quien escuchaba por la puerta.

"Ese es un jutsu de limbo."

—Tipico de el clan Ootsuki—dijo seria Hinata—. Se llama jutsu de limbo, lleva a la muerte y el alma quedó vagando en la nada.

—Pero eso no ocurrió ya que yo ataqué con mi rasengan de espacio tiempo y...

"Se dirigió al manantial espacio tiempo. Y ya veo porque estoy aquí"

—Un minuto y ¿tu como sabes eso?—preguntó asombrado Naruto a Hinata.

—Es una larga historia...

—Hinata vaya con que sabes mas de el clan Ootsuki—dijo riendo satisfecho—Que orgullo si son tus mismos familiares.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Boruto ¿y donde quedo ese hombre?—preguntó Naruto.

Por entre unas nubes grises en forma de escalón, una puerta sin nada que lo sostuviera y un fondo celeste. Se encontraba aquel Toneri abriendo la puerta con una llave, maldiciendo entre dientes su mala idea. Su jutsu hizo un efecto cambio de cuerpo. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Claro está matar a Hinata. Pero ¿quién era ahora? . Toneri sacó de sus largas mangas unas esferas negras y las lanzó al vacío. Del suelo se reflejó lo que ocurría en la tierra y vió ambas partes. Tobirama como Hinata y visceversa. Se tomó de los pelos y bufó altamente. Conocía el clan Senju con temor ya que fueron ellos los que lo despojaron después de su creación y luego de la muerte de su persona original. Se alegró sin embargo de saber que con quien peleara seria con la débil Hyuuga. Entonces juntó sus manos y sonrió ampliamente.

Tobirama notó que esto podría empeorar y también vio las cualidades de ser una Hyuuga por lo que en la noche se dirigió al bosque que aún no conocía que era de entrenamiento y se puso a entrenar. Activo su Byakugan y comenzó a crear un chakra totalmente exagerado. Comenzó a derribar árboles y hacer una perfecta Cuatro Palmas. También podía hacer los Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y obtener una gran agilidad. Naruto que estaba en el árbol sonreía con satisfacción ya que sabía que Hinata era así.

Al pasar la siguiente noche se sintió un gran temblor en ambas partes. Hinata creía que era algún terremoto o algo asi y de inmediato tambien penso en Toneri. Hashirama aguardo a los aldeanos que estaban asustados mientras Hinata se alejó y fue al gran manantial. Algo le sonaba muy mal.

Tobirama y los de la hoja acudieron al auxilio de la gente que era atacada por esferas negras explosivas. El equipo entero se formó y ahí Tobirama conoció a los de su futuro legado y heroes de Konoha. Sonrió complacido y fue junto con Naruto.

Sai hizo un halcón y Hinata y Naruto se subieron en el viendo desde la altura el problema con el Byakugan de Hinata. De repente el ave comenzó a descender lentamente y ambos bajaron hacia una gigante barrera en forma de castillo negra que había creado Toneri. Lanzo un rayo que direcciono a todos los presentes dejándolos paralizados solamente soportando Hinata y Naruto.

—Aptos para Hyuuga y Uzumakis tarados

Hinata entró en el castillo con sus brazos cargados de chakra al ataque. Comenzó atacar a Toneri agilmente. El las esquivaba con facilidad hasta que ella comenzó a utilizar de forma brusca sus ataques. Sorprendiendo al albino.

"No recuerdo que fuese tan fuerte"

Tobirama en el manantial logró divisar la pelea y vió a Boruto y Himawari junto a Naruto detras de esto. Supo de inmediato que era Toneri.

"Esto no se va a quedar así" pensó. Notó que su mano podía traspasar el mundo ninja a otra dimensión y visualizar su mano tocando estática de el castillo negro siendo visto por Hinata.

"Así que tu eres..."pensaron ambos al verse.

Fue cuando Hinata en el cuerpo de Tobirama empuño su espada y se dirigió con toda su fuerza hacia adelante. Mientras que Tobirama en el cuerpo de Hinata hizo un Cuatro Palmas empujando el cuerpo de Toneri acercandolo más a Tobirama quien enterró la espada en su pecho.

Naruto y los demás impactado tras la salida de el Segundo se acercaron a Hinata quien se relajo al ver de nuevo su cuerpo aunque ahora en una persona distinta. Tobirama se acercó a los demás tímidamente.

—¿Que tal la vida de consejero Hinata?—dijo Tobirama a su cuerpo.

—M-Muy atareada.¿Dónde están mis hijos?—preguntó con preocupación.

—Mamá Tobirama—Himawari abrazó a Tobirama.

—¿Mamá, eres tu?— dijo Boruto al cuerpo de Tobirama.

—¡Boruto, hijo mío!—acarició el cabello de su hijo.

—Osea que tu eras...¡un Hokage! — dijo Boruto refiriéndose al cuerpo de Hinata.

—Así es, enano rebelde—dijo para luego ver su cuerpo — Hinata tu hijo no aprecia este rango. Pero te ama a ti más que a nadie. Por cierto siendo de una rama tan importante como la Uzumaki.

—Y yo le digo que usted dejará un muy buen legado—dijo Hinata sonriendo tiernamente en el cuerpo de el hombre abrazando a su hijo. Tobirama sonrió y toco el hombro de Naruto.

—Cuidale. Vale la pena. Por cierto ¿Cual es tu nombre Uzumaki?

—Segundo pero si peleamos en la cuarta guerra ninja—dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza.

"Creo que estoy enterándome de cosas del futuro"

De repente el clon se comenzó a deshacer y a iluminar el lugar. El castillo comenzó a tornarse blanco y Tobirama y Hinata comenzaron a sentir la misma reacción anterior con su cuerpo. Al volver a sus cuerpos Tobirama le brindo la mano a Hinata y esta le correspondió.

—Suerte Hinata. Mucha vida por delante

—E-Esto yo...

—Sé que moriré algún día así que no te aflijas—dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Tobirama cruzó el castillo blanco y este comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer.

Hinata ya en su cuerpo abrazó a sus hijos y beso a su esposo para luego ayudar a sus compañeros que estaban reaccionado al paralizante. Al tiempo después se fueron muy unidos como héroes de la hoja y le dieron una gran aclamación a Hinata. Quien no lo creyó.

Mientras tanto Tobirama llegó a la torre de Hashirama y contó toda su travesía. Hashirama asentía comprensivamente y dijo que ese manantial era una puerta para los ataques de los Ootsukis y que se cerrara por precaución.

—Eso no lo sabía—dijo Tobirama sorprendido.

—No recuerdas ni cuando te acostaste con la niña de tu futuro grupo

—¿¡Me acosté con alguien?!

— No lo sé. No te lo diré. Si quieres saberlo, debes pagarme—dijo caminando delante de él con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—¡HASHIRAMA TE VOY A MATAR!—gritó furioso Tobirama yendo tras su hermano.

* * *

 **Espero les haya agradado este fic yo me entretuve lo bastante. ¡Me gusto mucho esto! Me causó una emoción gigante es mas hasta me gustaria unirlos es lo mas crack que hay ajajajaj xDD**

 **Gracias por leer y he mejorado mi forma de escribir ^^**

 **me retiro! Saludos Byee =D!**


End file.
